


R18僕を贈ります/The gift is me R18side

by nekoaneki



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoaneki/pseuds/nekoaneki
Summary: 【I will translate it into English later!】僕を贈ります/The gift is me のR18分岐です。初めての夜！非常に甘いmarkumi
Relationships: Marx | Xander/Takumi
Kudos: 1





	R18僕を贈ります/The gift is me R18side

「本当に、いいのか？…私だって男だ。始めてしまったら、抑えがきくかわからん」  
「いいんです！もし…もしここで、ここで引っ込めてしまったら…。僕は…、きっと後悔すると思うんです。諦めてしまったと…。それに…」  
「それに？」  
「こ、こんなに恥ずかしくて…！いっぱいいっぱいで！また今度、僕からこんなことをするなんて…」

俯いて黙ったタクミの言葉を、マークスは静かに待った。すると、引き結ばれていた唇の隙間から蚊の鳴くような声がした。

「恥ずかしくて、死んでしまいます…」

次の瞬間、タクミの身体は逞しい腕に抱かれていた。

「ま、マークスさん…」  
「あまり、煽るな…」

ふうー、と長く吐かれた息と、咳払い。マークスの大きい手がタクミの頬に触れ、優しく視線を合わせる。

「本当に、いいんだな？」  
「はい…」

タクミはマークスの温かい手に頬を押し付ける。

「僕は、マークスさんとなら…なんでも」  
「少し黙りなさい」  
「マークスさ、んう！」

頬に添えられていた手が後ろ頭に回され、力強く引き寄せられる。瞬間、タクミの唇はマークスに奪われた。

「んん…んぅ…」

タクミは鼻にかかった悩ましげな声を漏らす。いつも理性的なマークスからは思いもしないような激しい情熱を感じさせる口付けが繰り返され、脱力したタクミはマークスにされるままベッドに沈みこんだ。

「はぁ…はぁ…、ま、マークスさん…」  
「すまない…。できる限り優しくするよう、努力する…」

余裕のない声音で謝ってから、マークスはタクミの首筋にキスをしながら徐々に服を脱がせていった。タクミは初めての感覚に身を震わせ、思わず服の袖を噛み声を殺そうとした。

「っあ…ん、んん…」  
「声…聞かせてくれないか…？」  
「っ…あぁ…」

優しくゆっくり、しかし放してはくれず、タクミの手はマークスによって導かれた。そして、手が触れた先ではマークスのズボンが熱いものに押し上げられていた。タクミはふわふわとした頭の中で思った。

マークスさん…興奮してるんだ…。自分以外のなんて初めて触るけど…すごく、熱い。触ってほしいのかな。…こう？あ、いいみたい。ん！む、胸くすぐったいな…。あんまりされると声が…。

「ああ！ま、マークスさん…そこは」  
「いいみたいだな？」  
「んん！！」

肌を啄んでいた唇が薄く色づいた小さな膨らみを捉え、軽く吸った。それだけでタクミは声をあげ、びくんと跳ねた。

「だ…だめ…」  
「だめか？なんでも、と聞いたと思ったが…？」

ん？と聞き返されたタクミは何も言えず、開いては閉じを繰り返した唇をきゅっと結ぶと赤らめた顔で目を閉じた。それを同意と取ったマークスは、再びタクミの胸に口づけを落とすと片手で乳首を転がしながらもう片方を強く吸った。

「はぁああ！」

びくんと震え、タクミは思わず叫んだ。一度口をついて出てしまえば声は止まらない。マークスの指と舌使いに翻弄されるまま、タクミの身体は官能に包まれ、やがて下腹部に熱がたまっていく。タクミはもじもじと脚を擦り合わせた。

「っ…ふ、ぅ」  
「大きくなったな」

マークスの手がタクミの股の膨らみを優しく覆う。そしてするりとそれが腰骨を辿り、腰を撫でる。タクミは潤んだ目でマークスを見上げると、頷いて服を脱いだ。そして、同じく裸になったマークスの腰でそそり立つモノを目にしたタクミは息を飲んだ。

「…っ……」  
「…あまり見られるとさすがに恥ずかしいんだが」

困ったように笑うマークス。一方、タクミの頭は驚愕に揺さぶられていた。

うそ…。こんなに大きいなんて！これを…入れるのか？というか入るのか！？ムリムリムリムリ！絶対痛いし裂ける！どうしよう…。どうしよう！

「タクミ…？」  
「あ、えっと…その、こ、こんなに大きいと思わなくて！…はは」  
「ははは、なるほどな。心配には及ばない。これで慣らせば大丈夫だ」

そう言ってマークスがチェストから取り出したのは、おそらくそういう事に使うためのオイルだろう。上品な容器に入ってはいるが、用途を知ってしまうとどうしても妖しいものに見えてしまう。その小瓶が用意されていたということは、少なくともマークスもいずれタクミともっと深い仲になりたいと思っているという証であり、それはタクミにとって蕩けるほど嬉しいことではある。一方で、何がなんでも先に進む他ないということでもあった。タクミは内心汗をかきながらも、マークスが言うのだからと自らを落ち着かせた。

「…僕は…どうしたらいいんですか？」  
「では横になって脚を立てていてくれ」  
「こう…ですか…？」

タクミがベッドに横になるとマークスは腰の下にクッションを入れ、タクミの腰を持ち上げた。

「わ…！」  
「こら、隠していては進まないぞ？さあ、手を退かして…膝を開いて…」

脚の先にいるマークスにすっかり見られてしまう…。そう思ったタクミは咄嗟に股の間を手で覆った。しかし、宥めるように膝を撫でられ促されれば、恥ずかしさと期待が綯い交ぜになった顔でそっと両手を引っ込めた。

「は、恥ずかしい…」  
「ふふ、まだ一本も入れていないんだがな」

マークスは手のひらに溜めたオイルを体温で温めると、タクミの尻の谷間にオイルを絡めた指を滑らせる。そして、一番窄まったところに指の先を当てた。

「さ、入れるぞ。力を抜いてくれ」  
「…ふあっ…あ、んんー…！」  
「タクミ、息を吐いて、力を抜きなさい」  
「はぁ…はぁ、ぅ…は、あぁ…」  
「ふむ…。ならばこうしよう」

浅い呼吸を繰り返して一向に力の抜けないタクミの様子を見たマークスは、少しの思案の後、タクミの傍に身体を寄せるとちらりと見えていたタクミの熱い舌を絡めとった。

「んうう…！」  
「………」

突然の深い口づけに気を取られたタクミはそれに応えるのに精一杯になった。それはマークスのもくろみ通りで、強張っていたタクミの身体は徐々に弛緩し抜き差しされる指も本数が増えていった。

「ふ…う、はぁ…あぁ…」  
「頑張ったな。よく解れたぞ」

とろんとした顔で熱っぽい吐息を吐くタクミの額にキスをしてタクミの脚を持ち上げると、マークスは自身の陰茎をタクミの滑る入り口に押し当てた。いよいよだ。タクミはマークスの熱を感じていた。

やっぱり僕、マークスさんが好きだな…。さっきキスしたのだって、僕の気を惹いて力を抜きやすいようにしてくれたんだ。それに、僕が頑張ったらそれをいつも認めてくれる。ほんとに、僕にはもったいないくらい…。男らしくて少し嫉妬してしまうけど。

「いいか？」  
「はい…」

マークスの問いにタクミは頷いた。ゆっくり、ゆっくりとマークスはタクミの中を進んでいく。時折止まってはタクミが慣れるのを待ち、タクミも努めてマークスが動きやすいよう身体を開いていった。

「く…うんんー…」  
「もう少しだ。さあ、ゆっくり息を吐いて」  
「は、はぁー…ふー…」  
「大丈夫か？」  
「ん…。すご…、全部…入ったんだ…」  
「よく頑張ったな」  
「ま、まだこれからですから…」  
「ふ、間違いないな」

まだ終わっていないと言うタクミに苦笑いして、マークスも気を引き締める。

「ではこれから動く。もし痛かったり苦しかったりしたら迷わず言いなさい」

額に貼り付いた前髪を流されながら、タクミはこくりと頷いてみせた。マークスは露わになった額にひとつキスを落とし、ゆっくりとタクミの中を慣らすように腰を動かし始めた。

「…はぁ、あぁ…あ、うう…んぁあ」  
「どうだ？痛くはないか？」  
「だい…じょう、ぶ…ああっ…んん」

注意深くタクミの反応を見ながら、マークスは思った。

タクミは気遣いのできる子だから、多少痛みや苦しさがあっても隠すだろうとは思っていた。だから万一が無いよう、その兆候は自分が捉えておかなくてはと思っていたのだが…。

タクミの身体は予想に反して早くも快感を拾い始めているようで、蕩けた表情も、熱っぽい吐息も、悩ましい声も、タクミの全てがマークスを感じていると熱烈に訴えかけていた。  
その愛しさはマークスの腰に熱を蓄え、思わずマークスは苦悩の呻きを漏らした。

「まー…くす、さ」  
「すまない…」  
「っはぁあ！」

次第に速くなる腰使いに、タクミはひっきりなしに声を上げた。時折、敏感なところを擦りあげられたときは一際大きな叫びで快感に震えた。

「はっ！ああ！！あんん！ま、まーくす、さ…！ぼく…っ…ぼくっ！もう！」  
「ああ、…っ…私も、…くっ」  
「ああー！！」

膨らみきった熱は弾け、しばしふたりの息遣いだけが部屋に満ちる。マークスはタクミの頭を撫で、額にキスをする。するとタクミが伸ばした汗ばんだ腕でマークスを強く抱きしめた。

「大好きです…マークスさん…」

終


End file.
